


You're Weird, But I Kind Of Like It.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwaizumi x Oikawa - Freeform, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, sick Oikawa, sick day, this is so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: Oikawa has a sick day, and Iwaizumi is spoiling him too much. Oikawa get's suspicious and decides to question his boyfriend's real identity, and fails miserably.





	

“You’re weird.” Oikawa suddenly announced with a pout as he squeezed and pulled the cheeks of his unusually patient boyfriend. Being sick already shook his day up, but how willing Iwaizumi was to put up with all of the whining and protesting he did was amazing. Was he finally growing soft?

 

Iwaizumi scoffed, opening his eyes he inched forward enough to peck Oikawa’s nose, moving to sit up after he yawned and stretched.  
He wasn’t entirely sure either, why he felt so patient and at peace. Perhaps he was softening up? He didn’t really feel any different.

 

“Really? Have you looked in a mirror?” Iwaizumi shot back, looking over his shoulder to see the over-dramatic heart grab and gasp Oikawa performed on queue.  
Shaking his head Iwaizumi smiled and flopped back down beside his very sick, and very adorable boyfriend. Deciding he wouldn’t question the peace of mind too much after popping his back.

 

That didn’t answer the question floating around in Oikawa’s mind: Who was this, and what did they do to Iwa-chan? Granted, he didn’t mind this.. Gentler treatment, but it was just getting weird at this point. Iwaizumi brought him soup, watched his favorite movies, gave him medicine, and even bathed him with no complaint! Barely a grumble, at this point he was beyond taking the pleasure in this pleasant treatment and he had questions for this ‘Fake’ Iwaizumi. Oikawa wanted to make sure this was his one and only after all, though the questions wouldn’t be too hard to answer.. What? Give him a break, he’s sick!

 

Rolling over Oikawa promptly sat himself on Iwaizumi’s lower torso, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout and furrowed brows Oikawa breathed in deeply as he thought.  
Iwaizumi was confused, but figured something ridiculous was about to happen by the look on the other’s face, he simply raised a brow and crossed his arms behind his head, waiting for whatever would leave Oikawa’s mouth.

 

“What’s my favorite color?” Oikawa spouted out, staring intensely at Iwaizumi and not so patiently awaiting his answer.

 

“Lime green.” Iwaizumi mumbled out, as if it was obvious. It wasn’t quite what he expected, which made him even more confused. But Iwaizumi decided to go along with it unless it got too ridiculous.

 

Oikawa tapped his chin and hummed, suddenly getting way too excited he pointed his finger at Iwaizumi. The intensity rising.

 

“What’s your favorite thing about me?” Oikawa smirked, he knew Iwaizumi would always answer something like-’Shut up.’ ‘Don’t get full of yourself’ And so on, so if this wasn’t the real Iwaizumi he’d definitely know!

 

Dead panning, Iwaizumi blinked, but hastily decided to mess with his boyfriend. Smiling sickeningly sweet Iwaizumi hummed. “I’d guess… Your smile? Your real smile.” The look on Oikawa’s face was priceless. His jaw dropped, eyes wider than cup saucers and his index finger shook as Iwaizumi burst into violent laughter.

 

“That’s mean! Of course you’re the real Iwa-chan then.” Oikawa pouted as Iwaizumi covered his face with his hands, trying to stifle the laughter but failing as he felt the other shuffling, and rolling off of him onto the bed with a huff.

As the laughter died down, Iwaizumi removed his hands and looked to his left, staring at a broad back of a very upset boyfriend.  
Sighing gently, Iwaizumi rolled to his side and wrapped his arms around Oikawa. Not that he wasn’t any less upset, but the gentle show of affection was a start in Oikawa’s mind.

 

“Why were you trying to question me, Tooru?” Iwaizumi hummed, kissing the side of the others head gently before burrowing his nose into the chestnut locks at the back of Oikawa’s warm neck.

 

Oikawa fidgeted, pursing his lips yet again he sighed. “You were acting so nice, that I thought someone was impersonating you like in those alien movies.. Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grumbled as Iwaizumi started to laugh again, but it died down quickly as he sighed.

 

“Tooru, you’re an idiot sometimes you know that?” Iwaizumi mused, loosening his grip as Oikawa wiggled and rolled around, facing Iwaizumi this time. Not that he could complain, the cute pout, the runny nose and puffy eyes were all too sweet. He couldn’t help but let his smile soften.

 

“Then why were you so nice? You’re never that gentle!” Oikawa pressed his index finger against the other’s nose, frowning as he watched Iwaizumi’s smile widen. No, don’t give in and smile as well! What was he doing? Plotting? For the most part he didn’t think Iwaizumi was a plotter, but maybe he was! Did he want something from Oikawa? Was he finally getting smart? Did he want his money? His soul? Oh the drama!

 

The answer was cold, yet a soft, no to everything. “I just thought you looked adorable, and very sickly. So I was trying to help.” Iwaizumi shrugged, grinning as Oikawa unhinged his jaw yet again and pressed his finger even harder into his nose. What a brat.

 

“Not true! I look so, so nasty!!” Oikawa cried out, trying to emphasize by showing Iwaizumi all the tissues, taking a flashlight and shining it down his throat to see just how bad it was, sneezing on purpose more often to make Iwaizumi jump or sneezing on his phone or anything Iwaizumi touched. He did everything to try to deny the fact that he looked cute even once!

 

It didn’t work, if anything it made Iwaizumi fall a little more for him, sometime’s Oikawa’s pettiness could be amusing.. And endearing. He decided not to let him go on however, because it weighed on his body.

 

Carrying Oikawa to his bedroom yet again, Iwaizumi laid him on the mattress and walked around to sit on the side. Making sure everything was there in case Oikawa woke up and needed something during the night. Laying down and rolling to his side after turning off his lamp, Iwaizumi pecked Oikawa’s nose again, but before he could say good night Oikawa butted in again.

 

“You’re still weird..” He grumbled out, reaching over and turning off his light as Iwaizumi started to laugh again. In the darkness, unseen, Oikawa was smiling as well.   
No matter how weird his boyfriend was, he still loved him.

 

~Till Next Time~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Now I'm going to go review some things tomorrow, and start working on current projects. Sorry for the long wait! I wanted to get back into the groove of writing characters again that I haven't made myself (AKA Original stories) so these were a good warm up! Hope you all enjoy. ^_^


End file.
